The Failure of Plan 124
by Kelkale
Summary: The problem was that Yuuta just didn't seem to get the idea. Aniki was doing this with his very best interests in mind, and the boy wouldn't even give him a thank you kiss. [AtoFujiSanaTezuRyo]


The Failure of Plan # 124 aka Fuji's Attempt to Create an OT6

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

Fuji Syusuke frowned slightly as he crossed off yet another idea on his list. He had been so confident that plan # 124 would work with Yuuta. After all, his adorable brother had so loved opening presents at Christmas time when he was younger. So what if this present hadn't come in a box- it was still incredibly sexy.

Chewing on the end of his pencil, the tensai stared thoughtfully at his green notebook which Inui had given him as a birthday present. This current scheme of his was really starting to vex the brunette since for once his planning did not lead to success. Yuuta had always been a bit of a wild card in his ideas since the boy was constantly refusing his suggestions with the cutest pout on his face leading to Fuji hugging the younger boy and allowing him to have his way.

But this time was different. Syusuke had known since he first met him that Mizuki Hajime would be bad for his brother. Just a glance at the horrid fashion sense of the other boy told him of his inner evil nature. He would never forgive Mizuki for corrupting Keigo with the same fashion sense but Genichirou had kindly offered to assist Fuji in correcting that problem. Now he just had to help Yuuta see the light and time was running out since his brother had announced last week that he was dating the lilac devil.

The only solution that the tensai could see in sight was to have his little brother find a new healthier relationship which he approved of. This was tougher than one initially thinks. Most of the potential candidates that Syusuke would have Yuuta bond with were either already taken or not entirely trust worthy. That left the brunette with one option: try and convince his significant others that their relationship was lacking a certain incestuous appeal. Fuji was confident that the other boys would come around once they realized how adorable Yuuta looked when moaning in lust. That or the wonderful things the younger boy could do with his tongue.

The problem was that Yuuta just didn't seem to get the idea. Aniki was doing this with his very best interests in mind, and the boy wouldn't even give him a thank you kiss. Instead he scowled, moaned, glared, and had several suspicious headaches. So Fuji started a list of schemes to get his brother hooked up with one of the other members of their group. He had already tried several times with Sanada and Tezuka but the stoic boys were as unwilling as Yuuta to try anything. So the tensai had moved on to Keigo. The diva was actually intrigued on the plan but when faced with an enraged shopping partner and a unresponsive uke, Atobe announced the task beneath him and encouraged that he give the job to their youngest member. Which led to his current plan # 124, another failure. With a sigh, Fuji looked at the next scheme on the list and pondered how much grip tape he would need to buy. He really hoped that this next plan will be the one to work, there was just something about two scowling adorable ukes having sex which sounds irresistible.

Hmm...Syusuke absently started doodling on his notebook as he pondered which boy would top when they inevitably got together. His drawing of Yuuta and Ryoma doing inappropriate things with tennis racquets was cut short by a small moan in the other side of the room. Looking up Fuji smiled pleasantly at his youngest lover before resuming his drawing.

"Saa Ryoma-kun have I told you how adorable you look today?" His only reply was another small moan.

"I really am sorry for my brother's disrespectful behavior this morning but not to worry, I'm sure you'll win him over next time," Fuji apologized. As Echizen gave a groan which Syusuke took as a sign of agreement, the tensai finished drawing and put down his pencil. "Maa that's the spirit Echizen. Now would you like to hear all about my next plan or perhaps I can demonstrate it for you if you need a visual model to understand." Fuji continued, holding up his drawing to explain.

Before he could start a shout from downstairs interrupted him. "Fuji what did you do to your brother? He just ran past me with a furious expression on his face." Sanada's voice rang in the bedroom.

The door to their room burst open as Atobe made his usual sparkly entrance before he stopped and stared at the young tennis star on the other side of the room. "Ne Syusuke, why is Echizen all wrapped up in nothing but ribbons?" Keigo drawled, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Well he was supposed to be a gift for Yuuta," Fuji explained, turning to look at the disgruntled boy with a bow in his mouth. "But Yuuta suddenly had some homework to do so I guess until he returns you can put his gift to good use."

"Ore-sama will not take second-hand gifts." Keigo stated, clearly insulted at the idea. When Echizen moaned loudly and tried to pull free of the red wrapping, Atobe smirked. "Therefore Fuji's younger brother will have to get himself another present. This one belongs to ore-sama."

"Now, now, Keigo you really must remember to share," Syusuke teased as he pointed to the doorway where Tezuka and Sanada were standing. Echizen, seeing the two sensible lovers enter the room, gave a hopeful expression to the taller two. Which was promptly ignored as all three converged on the raven-haired boy, determined to unwrap their present.

Fuji smiled to himself as he heard wrappings being torn and clothing unbuttoned. His brother really had no idea what he was missing out on. As the tensai started to get up to join the fun, he paused as sapphire eyes lit upon one of his many cameras scattered across the house. It was a sadistic smirk that covered his face as he picked up the camera. Maybe Yuuta would be unable to enjoy this present because of his homework but that didn't mean Fuji would make his miss out on all the excitement. Yuuta did once mention how much he loved his brother's photos after all.

* * *

Yuuta would never open any mail addressed to him from his brother again. His seriously twisted brother had actually mailed him photos of himself and his four lovers naked and well doing things together. The images had burned his eyes and he had to take several painkillers to even feel remotely normal again. The photos came with a note detailed exactly what had happened and a terrifying invitation to join them for dinner that night. Yuuta had burned both the photos and the invitation, wishing that he could remove his memories of the items as easily. However when night fell and there was no phone calls from his brother blackmailing him into coming over, Yuuta finally relaxed.

Apparently it was a moment too soon. Mizuki strolled into the living room, adjusting his new fuchsia vest and frowned when he saw Yuuta watching tv. "Yuuta-kun you need to hurry up and get ready so we can go."

"Go? Go where?" Yuuta asked with a sense of dread filling him.

Mizuki chuckled softly and pulled the younger boy to his feet. "Why to your brother's place of course. They did invite us to dinner after all."

"But, but," Yuuta protested as he remembered the fact it was Hajime who had opened up the mail first. He wondered what his aniki would think of the fact that Mizuki who he absolutely hated had stared at pictures of him naked. A small smile stretched across his face as the new concept of revenge reared its head. "You know Hajime I think it would only be polite to my aniki if you told him tonight how much you liked the photos that he sent us. After all I'm sure he wanted to know that someone enjoyed them."

"Nfu," Mizuki snickered as he wrapped an arm around his lover's waist, "Have I told you how much I love you Yuuta-kun?"

End.


End file.
